User talk:General Grham/Main Page
perfect!Troyb(CIS ShadowFeed) 19:12, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Recomendations *It looks nice. Personally I think the featured article thing should be lower down, because once there is a FA blurb there, it'll dominate the page and hide all the useful stuff at the bottom. *The new font size on the banner is much better, I'd suggest that you put an autobot symbol and a decepticon symbol or something like that, instead of putting the logo on the page THREE TIMES. The text is still a little awkward, I'd suggest something like "Welcome to Transfanon, the wiki where you create and edit your own Transformers fanfiction!" You should probably fix that 2005 thing too. I always found the "since X" thing kinda tacky when the date is so recent. Maybe something like "We're a new wiki, but we're growing!" and make that a link to recent changes or a list of articles or something. *Personally, I always liked it when the recent changes link was right on the front page, so if you aren't logged in you can go right to it and check up on things. The task bar can be screwy sometimes, so that was always a handy way of avoiding that. *Oh, since the links go past the banner, maybe they should continue into a second row underneath instead, so it looks better. You could add some more useful stuff there too, and make it even to make it more pleasing to the eye. :Still, cool beans. -Sarrc 21:26, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Nice. That looks better already. Awesome. Small things, I'd recomend you use matching faction symbols. The 'Con one should have a black outline like the Autobot one, so they look uniform, rather than two separate images from two separate sites. Consistency = Professional. Might I suggest These ones? They always were my favorites. See, the neat thing about this set up, is you can change it up for themes. If you did something like "This Summer is BEAST WARS SUMMER!" and for three months you change the boarder icons to these ones here, and you encourage users to work on Beast Wars pages for that time, and the featured articles for those months are all Beast Wars related articles and the featured Users are those who do a lot of Beast Wars work and so on. Or even just something like "This December is DECEPTICON MONTH!" and change them both to Decepticon symbols and do the same thing with the featured article and featured users and stuff like that. You know, make the front page a little fun, instead of just static. Too many wikis make their front page just boring. Here, it should really be the first thing that draws people in, and fosters a sense of fun and community. -Sarrc 02:16, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::Sarrc, you have adminness in you. You smell of it. You could do a lot of good for this wiki. I'll work on it now. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 10:01, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :Are you implying admins smell? What's the policy for a PA against... yourself? -Sarrc 16:36, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::No I'm not implying that the admins smell. I'm implying that the admins have certain qualities that other admins can recognize and that you might have some. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 20:40, 2 August 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah... it's a joke. -Sarrc 20:49, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::::I thought it might have been, but I wasn't sure... [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')''' 21:41, 2 August 2007 (UTC) GET ON WITH IT! So.... Why isn't this the main page yet? The changes are now minor and far apart. The sort of thing that could be done while it's in place on the front. Are you waiting for someone to play your intro music and set off fireworks? -Sarrc 16:20, 9 August 2007 (UTC)